Decepticons FOREVER! (Chronicles of the King)
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Despite the defeat of his oppressor. Megatron is still haunted by Unicrons essence. He seeks to find a way to remove his curse and rest in peace. However, upon slavery and the oppression of others around him. And a dangerously growing threat to Cybertron from an ancient enemy. Megatron must now reshape himself and forge a new destiney for the decepticons
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :**** THE FALLEN KING**

_**Authors note : **__Hello everybody!, this will be the first non-Hellsing/non-AlucardxSeras fanfic ive ever written in my entire life thus far. I was inspired by the end of the Transformers prime, movie conclusion , Predacons Rising and its ending where Megatron disbands the decepticons and self exiles himself from cybertron after enduring the torture of being Unicrons slave and thus had a change in persona. For me, this was personally the perfect opportunity to write a fanfic exclussively for Megatron, opening a window to a brand new adventure and a new Destiney for the once proud lord of the Decepticons. Just so you all know, I am most certainly, one of the all time greatest supporters for Megatron. He is by far the greatest Warlord/villian I have ever seen and one of the most powerful beings of all time. So what better way to show my appreciation and fanboy nature, than to write details of his new chronicles. I hope you all have had a chance to watch Transformers Prime Predacons Rising so you know where im picking things up from. If not and to those of you who havent watched Transformers Prime, I highly recommend it. To those fans out there who are wondering when ill be updating all my other fics. Fear not, since my school year is over, ill shortly be posting a huge update for all my AlucardxSeras fanfics. Till then, please, just wait a short while longer and I garauntee it will all be worth it. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride folks._

_**Full summary: **__Despite the defeat of his oppressor, his freedom and self exile. Megatron is still haunted by Unicrons tainted essence that has cursed him for all eternity. He seeks to find a way to remove his curse and finally rest in peace. However, upon slavery and the realisation of the oppression of others around him. Not to mention a dangerously growing threat to the reborn Cybertron from an ancient enemy. It will take a reminder of the Decepticons original goal, new and old comrades, aswell as help from an ancient power that will help heal Megatrons poisoned mind and reveal his and the decepticons new destiney._

* * *

_I stand alone now..._

_Alone, in a sea of ruin..._

_My own pride created my downfall..._

_Dooming me to an ever cursed existence!_

Was all Megatron could think as he broke through the atmosphere of Cybertron and blasted his space arial form towards one of Cybertrons, orbiting moons. After a few minutes, he landed himself upon the baron rock and stood to look back at his now rejuvinated home world. The degraded and grey coloured world of doom, had now finally been reborn and restored to its original glory. The dark, lifeless coloured dustball, had sprouted beautiful streams of blue coloured energon energy that signaled the planets revival and capability of sustaining Cybetronian life once more. Despite, still being ruined, the cities nonetheless were truly beautiful as they were eluminated by the lights of Cybertrons new energy rich soil. Even the once baron and accursed Sea of Rust had once again been restored to its original fertile grounds. All of Cybertron, including the dreaded city of Kaon that Megatron had once ruled over, now seemed finally at peace. Before Megatrons gaze, was the beauty and glory of a world that he had once doomed to emptiness and ruin. To think this is what he destroyed during his mad quest for power and dark desire for domination, he silently thought to himself. How ironic it was, he had always claimed the war was to bring their mighty race back to the glory they once possesed. Instead, he had plunged a global civilization into ruin. Not to mention, his mad quest for power had cursed his own existence.

For the first time in many centuries Megatron, truly felt a pang of regret for his actions. A surging feeling of hatred towards himself for all he had done, all he had committed. Now, because of his dark energon poisoned body, he was forever incapable of death. And unable to ever become one with the Allspark and rest in peace. He had cursed himself with immortality and forever seperated himself from all other cybertronian lifeforms as he was now forever tied to Unicron's anti-spark. Doomed to wonder the universe aimlessly, without peace, without a army of loyal followers and finally without purpose. Now that Cybetron was restored, he dared not try to conquer it again, for fear of plunging his homeworld into darkness once more. The last thing he wished in this world was to bring about even more oppression than what he himself had endured... under Unicron's control.

"Well know". A feminine voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere to break the silence.

Megatron was too slow and startled to react before suddenly a barrage of weaponry was fired at him from all directions. As he tried to shield himself from the blasts. He was suddenly shot with a strange, sticky weblike material, that pinned his left foot down to the ground. Shocked he was, as suddenly 4 large Insecticon's came charging out of nowhere. Wailing as they piled ontop of Megatron's form. Had Megatron possesed his faved Fusion cannon and his original form, he could have easily fended them all off. However, he was still getting used this new form Unicron had moulded. Helpless Megatron was as the Insecticons held him by his limbs to restrict his movements as suddenly more weblike material was shot at him, to restrict his body even more. As the Insecticons held him up, Megatron watched as their jaws disjointed to release a fearsome looking proboses with teeth like appendeges at the end of it. The Insecticons that were before him, all now appeared as large hulking beasts that possesed no minds of their own. They were no longer as fearsome and proud looking as they once were. Rather slouchy and ravenously hungry for something that made they leer closer and closer to Megatron for.

"I must say the new look suites you". The familiar feminine voice stated from the shadows of a nearby canyon.

Megatron looked on and watched as Airachnid and 2 more Insecticons emerged from the shadows and slowly made their way towards him. Airachnid was now standing before Megatron as her insecticon servants forced him to kneel before so she could be at a better height over him.

"So, this is where Soundwave banished you and your mindless cohorts. Though im surprised to see the little plague we had onboard the warship spread through your group. I wonder if Cylas actually managed to catch you particularly". Megatron stated as he grinned at Airachnid.

"Well, Cylas and his group did manage to damage Breakdown and help me capture Arcee. From what ive learned on Earth, humans can sometimes be very resourceful and helpful as you can plainly see". Airachnid stated as she too disfigured her jaw and showed to possess the same proboses her insecticon servants had. He allowed her fanged tongue to leer and stretch itself towards Megatron in an attempt to intimidate him. "Your not the only one whose got an upgrade". She stated as she allowed the tongue to return to her mouth and refigure her face. She then moved closer so as to whisper in Megatron's sound receptors. "I must admit Megatron, when your oh-so silent lapdog bridged me and my swarm to this decilate moon. I believed myself and my loyal subjects doomed. Especially with this new found... hunger for the taste of delicious Energon from its source that Cylas granted us. That was until after a few days, I saw Cybertron's rebirth. My swarm and I could barely contain ourselves at the excitement of our rejuvinated world, capable of sustaining hundreds of lives, filled with energon for us to drain from their husks. We were planning on leaving to make it to Cybertron's atmosphere, that was until, we discovered the presence of the very being who had dared to eradicate our existence!". She stated as she angrily trailed a single talon of hers over Megatrons face. Secreting her acidic fluid that melted a scar onto Megatron's face that instantly healed due to the Dark energon within Megatron's body, regenerative ability. "Im going to enjoy draining every drop of precious Energon from your body, until you become nothing more than a lifeless husk. Then im going to watch you slowly revive yourself from the dead and turn into one of my beloved servants. You will become nothing more than a mindless monster with a insatiable desire to drain the life energy out of any Cybertronian you come across. Aswell as bow to every whim of mine, and live only to serve me". Airachnid said rather sickly as she clasped her arms around Megatrons neck and neared her face near his neck. Slowly etching herself towards it, as if waiting to hear any final words from Megatron or a reaction before she proceeded. However, Megatron did nothing more than just kneel and be silent as Airachnid made advance. "Proud to the end I see". She said sarcastically as she opened her jaws and allowed her proboses to strike at him. As the fangs broke the mechanical skin, she could feel or hear no reaction from Megatron on the advance. As the energon of his body entered into her system she suddenly felt a sickening sensation within herself. As if her throat was on fire and the energon from Megatron's body was the cause of it all. She quickly removed her proboses and stopped the process of feeding from Megatron. She staggered away from him, clenching her throat as she continued to feel the pain of his energon in her system.

"His blood... hgh... i-... its, poisoned". Airachnid blurted out as she coughed up the energon she had tried to ingest.

"You still dont learn the mistakes of your follies Airachnid". Megatron said behind her before he ruthlessly forced himself out of her webbing and wripped apart all 4 of the Insections that held him within the blink of an optic.

Airachnid stared with wide optics as Megatrons stature stood over the mangled and disembowled remains of her Insecticon servants. she saw Megatron sprout from his bare hands, two massive cannons completely compossed of Dark Energon. He then turned the power of his weapons on her two remaining insecticon warriors who furiosly charged at him. Megatron only needed to fire 2 shots to be fired, which both immediately evicerated both of her gaurdsmen before her very eyes.

"I honestly cant tell between you and Starscream whose inflated ego is a greater danger to yourselves". He stated as he stood over her insecticons corpses.

Fear gripped Airachnid as Megatron slowly made his way towards her. Grinning as he did before towering over her frightened form.

"Why is it whenever there is a confrontation between us, you always seem to get someone else to do the dirty work for you. Rather than face me yourself". He stated as he crushed the skull of one of the deceased insecticons under his heal.

A viscious sneer spread across Airachnids face as he stood before her. Gloating at her, a sight at which sickened her. She then stood up and took a stance before Megatron who slightly chuckled at her.

"Megatron, on this day, I PROMISE CYBETRON ITSELF WILL HERE THE ECHOE OF YOUR SCREAMS!". Airachnid screamed as she unleashed all of her arachnid limbs and charged straight at Megatron while firing the blasters on her palms.

Megatron simply dodged each of Airachnids attacks with ease. Even though her assaults were swift and ferocious, her movements nonetheless were sloppy and predictable. She was constantly switching between her forms, either trying to land a blow at him with her arachnid limbs, or kick him with her legs. She had believed because she was smaller than him, she could move faster to out manauver him. However, Megatron had learned well in Kaons pits to fully master his form for combat especially against smaller, quicker moving opponents. Thus, along with the fact that Airachnid was attacking more wildly and not thinking clearly, also gave Megatron an edge. Megatron smirked to himself as he suddenly grabbed two of her arachnid limbs and fiercely ripped them off her back. Airachnid roared in pain as energon spewed out of the wounds and she turned around to attack Megatron again. Trying as best as she could to ignore the pain of her severed limbs and try everything within her power to kill him. However, Megatron continued to dodge her attacks. He quickly saw another opening in her defenses and used it to rip her other arachnid limbs off. She screamed in pain before collapsing to her knees as her wounds continued to seep out her energon. However, despite all the pain, it didnt stop her from launchin one more assualt at Megatron. She opened the palms of her hands and prepared to both blast at Megatron and douce him with her acid secretions to kill. So wild and feral was her attack, it was easy for Megatron to grab her by both her limbs and hold her up in the air helpless. She wildly struggled and tried to pull herself out of his grip as he just stood their holding her up in midair. Sher then tried to disfigure her jaw and assualt him with her vampiric proboses. However, despite the speed of the strike. Megatron easily managed to creek his neck to avoid it. This however still didnt stop Airachnid from trying. She continued striking her tongue out like a cobra, each and every time slowly growing the anger Megatron already felt. Eventually he sadistically used a small amount of strength to easily rip off both her arms in an instant. Airachnid struggling, movements and screaming all stopped as she stared with wide eyes and an open mouth as she collapsed to the ground and more rivers of energon seeped out of her wounds.

As she lay there helpless and disarmed, Megatron stood over her form and slowly began to sadistically cackle to himself.

"Starscream greatly understated the potential this new body of mine posseses". He said as he grabbed Airachnid by the throat and held up her drenched body in the air.

"Such a fool you were to challenge me Airachnid. Aswell as even have the notion that you could actually turn me into one of your precious caballs. The blood of Unicron flows through my veins and is responsible for my newest capabilities and strength. Did you honestly think that parasites such as yourself could actually drain a beings lifeforce that happens to be the same energy that was responsible for your current upgrade. Your a fool Airachnid, and always have been a fool. In a way, you make Starscream out to be the better of the two second leiutenants ive had. Which reminds me, consider this a resolvement of your posponed execution on Earth". Megatron said as he used his powers to create a large dark energon sword that he lifted into the air to descend upon Airachnids helpless head.

As he lifted the blade up, his eyes turned from their usual red colour, to an evil glowing voilet colour. Just as a sick, evil grin spread on his face as he prepared himself for the thrill of driving the blade through her weak body.

"No, stop, please... please". Airachnid pleaded as a trickle of lubricant leaked from her optic.

Megatron was suddenly startled to see the look of fear, sadness and suffering on her face as she began to beg for her life and lubricant tears began to form in her optics. Hearing her beg and start to cry, Megatron stopped his actions and looked down at her. Suddenly he saw a reflection of himself in Airachnid. He saw her suffering as the same as his when, Unicron was in possesion of his body and had control of his life. And he could see, from where he was standing that he was Unicron performing the same amount of cruel, sadistic oppression he had endured.

"Your majesty!". Came the voice of one Insecticon warrior who had somehow managed to survive Megatrons assault.

Though he was greatly damaged, missing an arm and part of his face. He still made the attempt to try and slowly reach Airachnid. Rather than finish Airachnid then and there, aswell as deal with the insecticon warrior, Megatron instead released her from his grip and placed her back on the ground, just as the insecticon reached her.

"Slink back into the depths and disappear Airachnid, the Decepticon and their cause are no more. The war is over, there is no place for filth such as yourself... or me, in this new era of Cybertron". Megatron stated as he turned to leave both of them alive.

He transformed himself into arial form and proceded with his plan to blast off away from Cybertron. Unbeknownst to him though, a certain figure watched from an unseen plane and contemplated his next move as he watched his once proud and noble master transform, and take flight to the outermost reaches of the galaxy. Far from Cybetrons brightly shining aura and light of the universe. Deep into the darkness of the galaxy, further than most had gone.

* * *

"Its interesting to see that Cybertron has somehow been restored to its former glory".

"Its not surprising, we all knew this day would, it is exactly what we have been preparing for all these centuries".

"Indeed, Cybertron is now finally capable of sustaining life for its one true dominators".

"But what of those Autobots and Decepticons that remain from the great war".

"Yes, there will most assuredly be survivors from the war on both sides that may pose a threat to our plans".

"There may be survivors on both sides, but by now im sure most of the fight within them has dissipated. They will be focusing more on rebuilding their damaged cities, than be wary of any surprise assualts".

"Besides, even if they were still capable of fighting, let us not forget my brothers that we have discovered the whereabouts of an ancient weapon that can obliterate even a army of Cybertronian warriors".

"Indeed, Cybertron's original 13 were fools to leave this weapon buried so far away from their own planet".

"Yes, their carelesness will be the demise of their entire race".

"Indeed"

"Well then, let us be quick to exploite this opportunity".

"Begin the immediate preperations and intensify the mining procedures, Cybertron will be ours within a few megacycles, and the Universe will bow down to its new masters".

* * *

_**Authors note:**__ Well I hope you all are happy with the first chapter and the conclusion of Airachnid. I decided id do that, just to tie up the loose knot of both her and her terrorcon insecticons because it wasnt given in the movie as expected. Just so you know, she wont be included for the rest of the fic. And i decided to have fewer insecticons appear in the fic as i believe, once some of them turned into terrorcons and attemted to feed of the others. Fighting broke out and lowered their numbers further till only a few who had been turned were left. And a big heads up to everyone as an old foe that was originally from the g1 series will appear, plus a favourite from beast wars. So look out for the next chapter and THANKYOU FOR READING AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW OR FAV IF YOU LIKE!._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : ****ZARAK**

_**Authors note: **A big thankyou to all those of you who have viewed, faved or reviewed for the first chapter of this fic. I hope I get more as time goes on. Anyway, heres chapter 2 as part of my big birthday gift update to my sweetheart Jaiasha, enjoy all._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"__You dare to decieve me and have both of us destroyed!"._

_"Perhaps not destroyed, just damaged enough that our shared form will no longer be of use to you. And force you to abandon what remains. For regaining my free will, even over a mangled and inefficient frame, IS PREFERABLE TO ENDURING A WAKING LIFE AS YOUR SLAVE!"._

_"FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, I WILL ONLY MAKE YOU ENDURE GREATER SUFFERING!". Unicron roared as he fired a blast of lightning from his eyes and forced Megatron to endure the most excrutiating pain imaginable._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Megatron continued to toss and turn in his sleep as he was constantly forced to endure these repeating remonitions of torture by Unicron's hands. These dreams were a constant plague upon Megatron's mind each and every time he took a powerdown. No dought a sideaffect from the trauma of the suffering he had endured.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Why am I not one with the Allspark. Do I yet live"._

_"You do not, yet you cannot join the Allspark because my lifeblood once flowed through your veins"._

_"Dark Energon !?"_

_"It binds you to my antispark"._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Megatron clenched his fists as he was forced to relive in his mind each and every moment of Unicrons cruelty. Crushing the solid ground beneath him in his palms into powder as he subconsciously held on for dear life.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"So we are to rule together, as one". Megatron asked before Unicron struck him down with a blast of energy._

_"YOU WILL RULE NOTHING!, I travel to Cybertron for one reason only, to destroy Primus personally"._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

The ground started to rumble and shake around his body as Megatron continued his struggle of fighting back against his inner demons as he slept. Creating massive fissures and digging his fingers deep into the ground as he slept.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Why should I allow you to possess and rule through my body! Especially when I have no control or means of continuing my one true goal of domination!?"._

_"Your meagre desire for conquest is of little interest to me Megatron. And the satisfaction that those responsible for your demise will meet a similar fate should be satisfactory compensation"._

_"But it is not, my desire was to face Optimus Prime myself, not with just my bare hands, but feel it with my mind and experience it all first hand myself. Not have the privelege stolen from me, by the very demon that wishes to destroy the world that I had desired so long to rule over"._

_"There unfortunately is no more priviledge's I can grant you other than a new more powerful form __AND__ the demise of your enemies"._

_"But I want more!"._

_"AND YOU WILL RECIEVE NOTHING MORE. You are but a servant, a tool for my use. Your foolish desire for conquest and power yielded unexpected fruit for me. The moment you chose to infuse yourself with my lifeblood"._

_"And how I regret it and wish the opportunity to turn back the clock and stop that revelation. For even though I did perish in battle, unfulfill my desire to kill Optimus, seize control of both Cybertron and the universe for myself. Resting in peace within the Allspark, even now is a far greater goal for me to obtain, than ANYTHING I HAVE EVER DESIRED, THROUGHOUT MY EXISTENCE"._

_"Your desires and existence mean nothing to me. You and your body now belong and answer only to me"._

_"I AM MEGATRON, I ANSWER AND BELONG TO NO ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!". Megatron roared as he foolishly attempted to fight back against Unicron's possesion of his body, by firing his fusion cannon at Unicrons massive form, doing little or no damage to Unicron._

_"Very well then Megatron, proceed your way to __**OBLIVION!**__". Unicron roared as he fired another barrage of his lighting blasts at Megatron's miniscule form. This time however, realising a much larger, deadlier blast that made Megatron inhumanly scream from all the excruciating pain he suffered at that very moment._

_"No, please... stop". Megatron pleaded as Unicron continued to blast him. " Almighty Unicron, please, ... I... I accept your terms, I accept your rule over me". Megatron pleaded as suddenly Unicron stopped his assualt and evily grinned down at Megatron's weakened form._

_"Excellent". Unicron stated as Megatron struggled to get back onto his feet after the assualt._

_"I will obey... Unicron... I will, obey". Megatron panted as he was forced to uncharacteristically back down and allow Unicron to do as he wished with his body._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

If one listened close enough, they could almost have heard Megatron slightly whimper in his sleep at that very moment. Aswell as notice a small trickle of lubricant that began to well up at the edge of his optic.

"Is this really the end of your long journey". A voice suddenly spoke within Megatron's mind to break the dream state, and partly awaken his consciousness.

The scene that Megatron was forced to relive through suddenly melted away and Megatron now found himself standing before a scene of the entire universe before him. Floating in space with all the stars, planets and constillations surrounding him. Then, suddenly a blinding light sparked a distance away from him, which grew and grew over the entire area of the universe. It was so bright, Megatron was forced to cover his optics to protect them from the blinding light. Slowly, as a few seconds went by the bright lights began to dim and visibility was once again possible. Megatron slowly removed his hands from his face to find the bright light glowing a distance ahead of him. Shining brighter than any of the other stars around him. Megatron looked on to see a large shadowy figure appear infront of the bright light. He continued to watch as the being came closer and closer towards him. He couldnt make out an image of what the being looked like as its features werent visible, simply its silhoutte. But Megatron could certainly tell from the shape it was a Cybetronian.

"You've improved from the last time I saw you". The being spoke to Megatron.

"Unicron!?, If this is some sort of trick, I promise ill-".

"You need not concern yourself, while I may have had a brief encounter and dealing with the Chaos bringer, like yourself. I now no longer answer to him and his laws". The being spoke to Megatron, who cautiously lowered his defenses.

"Who are you spectre, why have you invaded my visions". Megatron demanded as the being chuckled at him in response.

"Just as noble, prideful, impulsive and power hunger as I once was. Who I am is of little consequence, why im here is a different matter entirely". The being spoke making Megatron arch an eyebrow in slight confusion. "I must say though, ive witnessed many Decepticons and Autobots perform some rather ridiculous and ludicrous things during this long war. But none as dimwitted as what you attempted Megatron". The being stated, making Megatron widen his eyes in slight shock."Infusing the blood of the chaos bringer into yourself. Attempting to sway him into believing you are his one true servant and disciple. Performing further experiments to weild the full potential of Dark Energon for yourself. You can only blame yourself for your current situation". He stated as Megatron's eyes flared up with anger.

"And let me guess, your here to mock me and all my previous efforts". Megatron spitefully spat out as he gritted his teeth and held himself back from charging at the being and wripping him apart with his bare hands.

"Partly, but im also here to help you". He spoke as Megatron arched his eyebrows at the comment. "Afterall, look at you, a king now exiled from his empire. No more troops or loyal servants at your side to help you accomplish anything in your existence. Forever aimlessly wondering the wastelands of the outer rims of the universe without a goal or purpose. Is that really the destiney you envisioned for yourself". The being asked as Megatron calmed himself down and averted his eyes from the being in shame.

"No, it is not". He replied silently as the being smiled down at him.

"I would not worry if I were you. There may yet be a chance for you to reattain a measure of that stature and nobility. Or if you wish, an opportunity to rid yourself of the form youve been cursed to remain with". He spoke as Megatron looked with wide eyes up to the being. "Not where you stand right now ofcourse. What you seek lies far beyond the borders of the universe, further than most Autobots and Decepticons have traveled. To get there ofcourse, will not be any difficulty". The being stated as suddenly his eyes began to glow extremely brightly as Megatron averted his eyes away from the blinding light before he was forced to wake from his slumber.

However, When Megatron did wake, he suddenly found himself in a strange space like vortex that had pulled him off the planet he was resting on and was now transporting him across time and space itself. Megatron tried to stop the process and control his movements, but the force of the portal was too powerful for even him to control. All Megatron could do was tumble through the portal helplessly as suddenly his transportation ended and he roughly landed upon a massive, baron asteroid. After getting back onto his feet, Megatron angrily looked around him.

"What the pit!". Megatron shouted as he began searching for signs of the cybetronian who had launched him to this desolate plain.

However, as far as he could tell, there were no other forms of life surrounding him. He was standing alone, floating along the current of a massive asteroid belt. After a few moments, he slowly began to calm himself down and lower the weapons hed sprouted from his form. He then began to try and take in view of his new surroundings and determine his location. Unfortunately, he couldnt tell exactly where he was as he stood within the dibre belt. Why would that spectre have sent him here in the first place?. What the pit could this desolate, isolated and baron scape of the universe possess that could help him out of his current situation. Megatron transformed himself and flew through the dibre of tumbling rocks to find a way out of whatever area of the universe he was currently transported to. As he flew however, he was suddenly fired upon just as he was about to clear the belt. Caught by surprise, Megatron tried to outmaneuver the blasts, but it was difficult as he couldnt see his assailants. However, luckily his new form was exceptionally well armoured and capable of withstanding the shots. He was then forced to land on one of the floating bolders and gain some ground to fight back. The assailants continued to fire their weapons at him. Just as he sprouted a massive cannon from his arm and counterattacked at the asteroid the shots were coming from.

"Come out and face me you cowards!". Megatron roared as he continued to fire his weapon.

In a few short minutes, the blasts from his weapon, eventually made the massive asteroid crumble and the assailants who had taken point upon the rock were forced to abandon it. The creatures floated off the crumbling bolder and landed themselves upon the asteroid Megatron stood upon and surrounded him. The creatures appeared cybertronian, but were hideous in appearance. Short stubby legs with long skinny arms, attached to huge oversized bodies that possesed a massive mouth that was filled with massive saw/sharklike teeth. Aswell as a shark like dorsal fin on their backs and a long tail that ended in a spiked ball.

"Sharkticons, advance on him!". A voice suddenly shouted from the distance as the creatures made their way towards Megatron.

The moment it spoke, the large creatures suddenly transformed themselves into large Cybertronian warriors. They now appeared as large hulking beings, with potbellied stomachs. Armed with their tails, which had become flails that ended in a large spiky mace. Aswell as a large rifle that came out of their backs. Megatron was surprised to witness this turn of events. He watched as these beings then began to try and outflank him. About 3 quarters of them began to circle around Megatron and started aiming their rifles at him. While the remaining quarter slowly started advancing towards him, whirling their flails in the air in preperation for the attack.

"You are fools if you think you can even hope to challenge me". Megatron whispered as he suddenly launched himself at the attackers with incredible speed and force.

The creatures fired their weapons and launched their flails at Megatron, but it was no use. Megatron savagely tore through them all and wripped them apart like tin foil. Their blasters merely bounced off him and their flails barely made a dent in his armour. Using his honed fight skills aswell as the body Unicron had forged, Megatron easily conquered over the primitive looking warriors. By the time Megatron had finished, their was a massive pile of broken cybertronian spare parts at his feet.

"As always, challengers end up ready for the smelting pits". Megatron prooned as he stood victoriously over their defeated corpses.

"Not if they have the right tools to overpower you, "all great champion of the pit"". A voice suddenly called from behind Megatron and took him by surprise.

As Megatron turned around to see the voices source, he was suddenly shocked to the core of his spark with a very powerful electron weapon. The power the prod unleashed stunned Megatrons ebtire body and forced him to his knees as he collapsed to the ground. Before he lost consciousness, Megatron looked up into the face of the being who had stunned him. Only to recognise a very familiar face.

"You!?". Was all Megatron could say as he slowly began to blank out and the being chuckled back at him.

* * *

Megatron's optics slowly began to open as he regained consciousness and he slowly began to retain all his bodily senses.

"Pleasant power down". A voice spoke to Megatron as he suddenly realised his limbs were bound together with energy manacles .

As Megatron started to tug at the bonds, he suddenly took full notice of the one whom had captured him. The being was most certainly a cybertronian, due to his massive mechanical form. The being was massive in size, basically as large as Megatron. He possesed large claw like appendages for arms and a massively armoured body. He was green in colour with a red coloured visor that covered his face. He also possesed a long tail like appendage that sprouted from his back and hung like the stinger of a scorpion. Though, instead of possesing a spike, it had a pair of blaster barrels. But the feature the being had that was most striking was a old, scratched up and faded Decepticon insignia on his on his chest. Meaning this familiar warrior, was once a Decepticon Megatron knew.

"Scorponok!?". Megatron shouted at recognisation of the being before him and tried to furiously move towards him. Only to be held back by both the bonds and a group of the same sort of creatures he had fought earlier..

"Actually dear Megatron, here I am known as... Zarak". The warrior retorted with a smug grin on his face.

Megatron looked around him to see he was in a almost Cybertronian like building. The inhabitants also appeared to be partly cybertronian, with more insectoid like forms. They also included massive legions of both the shark like beings aswell as reptilian like alien mechanoid beings. All of whom were armed with rifles and almost centurion looking staffs. Megatron stared with a stern gaze as his captors began to grin and mianically chuckle at him as he struggled in their chains. Just as he glared his eyes back at the Cybertronian, Zarak who grinned in response.

"Welcome old friend,... to planet Quintessa".

* * *

_**Authors note:** Well, I guess you all can guess who our main villian will be in this fic. Firstly I want you all to know that ill be making up the backstory of Scorponok specifically for this fic aswell as the fact that he has not appeared yet as far the alligned continiuty of the Transformers franchise. He will be based off of the Scorponok from Transformers Energon, but he will be refered to as Zarak because as far as the G1 series cartoon (NOT THE JAPANESE RIPOFF THE HEADMASTERS) is concerned, Zarak is the one who created Scorponok and was the brain behind the machine and to me thus is the one true Scorponok. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully ill get more favs and reviews for this story. THANKYOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING THIS STORY._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : ****PLANET QUINTESSA**

_**Authors note: **__Chapter 3 to Megatrons new chronicles. A big thankyou to all those of you who have faved and reviewed this fic and on a personal note to OptimalAlpha. Im so glad ive got the attention of another fellow Transformers fan, thanks for your comment on my choice of creating my own collaboration based off other transformers universes. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I get more reviews from you in the future. And to the rest of you ENJOY AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE NOT!_

* * *

It was the end of another long solar cycle. The dark of night was slowly approaching as several Cybertronians who worked in the mine tunnels that ran deep across the massive, baron rock they called a planet exited and emerged from their work place. What was slightly strange about the group was that they comprised of not only Autobots, but also some Decepticons aswell as several none alligned cybertronians. They all appeared to be working well with each other without bickering or pettiness amongst themselves. All of them appeared exhausted from all the hard labour they had performed for the cycle. Most of them seemed extremely decreppid, as if they werent recieving a steady enough supply of Energon to sustain themselves. Infact, they almost seemed drained. Many of them walked off to the small tent like structures they were allowed to reside in and ingest what energon rations they were capable of recieving.

A small female cybertronian looked out from the structure of one of the buildings that were erected and watched the sad sight of her kind. Aswell as looked on to the sight of the cybertronianlike mechanoid beings hauling off the amount of almost pinkish glowing energon the forced miners had horded for the day. She depressingly sighed as she stepped away from the large window she stood by and went to take in hand her cup of rationed, refined energon to ingest to sustain herself. She was a rather attractive looking cybertronian. With long mechanoid-like strands that looked like hair that went down to her neck. A three crest sprouted head dressing on her forehead. A sleak body that was chastized with armour that left only parts of her arms, legs and waist exposed. Her armour parts were coloured black with gold linings while the rest of her undraped form remained grey in colour. On her left shoulder plate was a almost faded insignia mark that one couldnt tell whether it was Autobot or Decepticon. She possesed a beautiful face with optics that glowed a emerald green colour. As she sipped the last bit of energon liquid from her cup, a younger, childish looking cybertronian came walking towards her. He was smaller than her with a orange and peach colouring for most of his body and a almost cap-like helmet.

"Hey Nightbird, you going to the meeting this evening". The boyish Cybertronian asked as she sighed and looked up at him.

"Wheelie, you know no matter what Cyclonus says or tries, theres no escape from this place. So why bother". She asked angrily as she dropped her cup on the ground purposefully.

"Cause, you know, we may just actually find a way to break out of this scrapyard".

"Keep dreaming kid, besides, ive got patients to deal with tonight. Or didnt you hear, the tunnel for mineshaft 8 collapsed again and ive got 5 workers with disjointed limbs to see to". She stated lowly as the young cybertronian Wheelie sighed.

"Oh, as always you are never any fun especially when theres something interesting happening around here". Another feminine voice called from the shadows.

Wheelie and Nightbird looked on to see another female Cybertronian appear. She was taller than nightbird and possesed an almost Japanese komono/armour laced body. Aswell as a face that seemed painted in a similar japanese kabuki style. She possesed two wingblades on her back and a almost japanese like fan in her hand. One could also notice that right between the valley of her breast plates there was an Autobot insignia, stating to which group she belonged to.

"It must always be "dear Nightbird cannot play due to that fact that she takes her designated job too seriously", even when theres a possibility her patients arent going to make it to the next solar cycle". She stated rather playfully and arrogantly.

"Sorry, but most of us didnt manage to wind up in the entertainment district of employment Wingblade. Some of us ended up on the scrap side of things here". Nightbird stated unhappily as the female Autobot Wingblade giggled.

"As stern as ever". Wingblade replied playfully.

"Are you heading to the meeting tonight?". The youngster Wheelie asked her.

"Not really, to be honest I follow Nightbirds stance. Besides, Cyclonus is an old bore from before the great war and really cant device a good enough strategy for escape. He couldnt even lead an army of Driller hatchlings on a killing spree". She giggled as Nightbird annoyedly ventilated. "By the way, did either of you hear about the new mech they say they discovered floating about near the asteriod belt?". She asked as Nightbird curiously eyed her.

"What mech?".

"No news on who he is, they just say a team of Sharkticons lead by Zarak were on patrol when they discovered this mech floundering about. I hear he put up quite a bit of a fight, killing a couple of the Sharkticons before Zarak eventually captured him. They've obviously taken him to the Supreme court for verdict. I wonder if his handsome". Windblade asked almost dreamingly as Nightbird raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are still life-bounded right?". She asked.

"Yes, but you know him, his hardly ever around, besides it does no harm in just admiring does it. You should try it out sometime".

"No thanks, anyway, what other news have you heard about the new mech. Have they sentenced him yet?".

"Not much else, he'll either be sentenced to the smelting pits, life in prisonment, the Sharkticon ponds, experiments sector, mining groups or most likely the games".

"Games is the best bet, Alpha Q would find it amusing especially since as you say this mech was able to fight off the Sharkticons. Poor guy". Nightbird stated as the darkness of the night soon settled over their small inadequate settlement.

* * *

"Scorponok!, I demand you release me immediately". Megatron roared as he struggled in his chains.

The former Decepticon, Scorponok now turned Zarak simply gave his minions who were helping to restrain Megatron the order and one of them activated a remote control that shocked Megatron into submission with a powerful pinkish coloured electric shock.

"You hold no authority here Megatron". The being Zarak stated amusedly as Megatron fell to his knees completely weak from the energy drain. "It seems Ore-13 is potent even on the blood of the chaos bringer". He stated as Megatron angrily stared up at him.

Suddenly the doors of the chamber they stood in opened and a massive being entered the room. He possesed a large reptilian-like body with a bed of tentacle-like appendages that made up his legs at the base of his body. He possesed 6 arms, 2 of which were very small and tucked underneath his chest while to longer ones were mounted on his back and the largest pair were spread out on his sides. The head of the being was large with an open mouth that held a upright, oval shaped sphere in it. Megatron watched as the being moved to seat himself upon the throne chair that laid at the head of the chamber. He also watched as the being was accompanied by two more strange looking Cybertronian like mechanoids who followed and stood next to him as he seated himself. Upon taking in their appearance and the nature of his surroundings, Megatron deduced their identity and chuckled at that realisation.

"Ah the Quintessons, its been a while since I last saw the remnants of your kind. Though I remember your state of residence being alot less compact and tidy. Especially after the makeover and redecorating both the Decepticons and Autobots gave it". Megatron humorously stated.

The large Quintesson being who sat himself on the chair leared forward and the oval cylinder in his mouth spinned. It was then revealed the sphere had several mask like mechanical faces attached to it. Some appeared slightly Egyptian in appearance, while others appeared a bit demonic and sinister looking. One such face appeared and spoke to Megatron.

"It was a long and grawling time since we drew swords with you and the Autobots Megatron. And during that time, we managed to settle and recover what remained of our small facility". He spoke as then the sphere rotated again and was replaced by another face that spoke.

"Indeed, and as you can plainly see, in that amount of time we've managed to rebuilt a new empire, mighty Megatron". The face spoke as suddenly all the seperate faces rotated around and laughed one by one.

Megatron raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze back to Zarak.

"I never would have expected one of my own to have turned against his own kind and ally himself with the very beings who sought to sell all the populace of Cybertron as slave labour. It makes me wonder what power and authority you might possess under these maruaders dear Scorponok". He stated as Zarak grinned back at him.

"The power pleasures and wealth I certainly did not acquire when I was under your command Megatron. And the betrayal of my own kind wasnt so difficult as when you abandoned me to rust if you remember correctly". Zarak stated as he leared over Megatron.

In response Megatron simply sighed to himself before Zarak gave the word that the time was right. One of the quintesson beings that entered with their master descended down towards Megatron. In his mechanoid form, he possesed a hovercraft propulsion flame with a small body, tentacles, a long elongated alienlike head and a flat face.

"Before we deliver the verdict, would you like to beg for your life before the supreme magistrate Alpha Q. It sometimes helps lesson the punishment, but not often". He spoke to Megatron who disgustfully spat into his face.

"Ah yes, your mockery of justice trials. A Supreme Court circus where anyone could charge anyone else without any particular need for evidence. Where the word "innocent", simply means either life in prisonment, or dinner with the Sharkticons, which is what I guess these freaks are". He stated eyeing the hidious Sharkticon soldiers who held back and snarled at him.

"Indeed Megatron, though this time, im planning on adding a bit of a twist specifically for you dearest Megatron". Zarak spoke

"Oh, and what might that be Scorponok?".

"You'll see old friend". He stated with a smirk.

"I never would have believed you to have grown so cunning and ruthless Scorponok".

"Comes with both the territory and the authority. Especially after you abandoned and left me for scrap on Archer Seven. And another thing oh mighty lord Megatron". He stated before suddenly giving Megatron a massive punch to the face. "Its Zarak!". He stated as Megatron spat out a batch of spilt energon blood that broke out when he recieved the punch.

"Has the imperial magistrate reached a new verdict". The Quintesson asked its leader after Zarak was finished.

"We have". All the spinning faces said at once after spinning to each one and giving the same answer.

"Guilty, or innocent". He asked.

"_**INNOCENT!-**__** Megatron, you shall serve the newly reformed Quintesson empire both as a participant in our battle royal games of death aswell as a miner in our great mines. You will fight and work till time and labour have rusted you, recieving no assistance and little Energon to sustain yourself during which. The goal of this sentence is pleasure. Pleasure in our favour, knowing you will be suffering under our rule for all eternity and beyond. **__**HA HA HA HA!**_". The mianicle Quintesson faces laughed as Megatron sneered and stared at them wide eyed.

He savagely began to struggle and break out of his bonds once more. However, the Sharkticons once again used their remote controls to shock him into submission. This time at a higher, more excrutiating level of electrocution. Close to the suffering hed endured by Unicrons hands. Megatron weakly fell to his kness much to the amusement of the Quintessons and their leader Alpha Q aswell as Zarak. Yet despite his weakened state, Megatron still tried to struggle as Zarak chuckled at his futile attempts.

"Sharkticons, remove him and prepare him for his duties". He stated as the large shark-like beings began dragging Megatron off. "Strip him of his T-cog and heavily restrain him with more doses of Ore-13 to make his labour and survival capabilities all the more difficult for him and sweeter for us!". Zarak yelled before cackling like a demon as Megatron angrily roared in defiance against them all.

"_**SCORPONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!**_"

* * *

Elsewhere, back on Cybertron, Starscream in his jet vehicular form, speedily and hastily bursted towards one of the laboratory sights of Shockwaves. He transformed and landed roughly before he frantically ran inside.

"SHOCKWAVE, WHERE ARE YOU!?. Starscream shouted as he ran about the lab, trying to locate his scientific partner.

However, as far as he could tell, the former Decepticon scientist wasnt around. He continued to search the lab premises, before a sudden smash against the door of the lab caught his attention. Starscream looked on in terror as both the Predacons Skylynx and Darksteel entered and made their way towards him.

"HA, STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU INFERNAL BEASTS!". Starscream shouted as he pointed his weapon at them and prepared to fire if they didnt back off.

However, just before he could, their was a massive crash through the cieling above his head as something massive landed behind Starscream. Shiveringly, he looked up above him to see Predakings massive stature towering over him from behind.

"You made a grave mistake calling us beasts Starscream." Predaking said before he swotted Starscream against the walls as both he and his new brothers cornered the seeker.

"Be reasonable Predaking, afterall, Megatron showed you mercy and allowed you to serve the Decepticons, even after the Autobots exterminated your bretherin". He pleaded.

"That may be true Starscream, _** but you are'nt Megatron now are you**_". The great Predacon stated before he transformed into his massive Dragon form and grabbed Starscream by the leg and throttled him.

Starscream wailed and screamed before Predaking flung him against the wall. He weakly looked down and saw his leg was leaking Energon from the wounds Predakings teeth had done to it. As he felt the sting and tried to crawl away, both Predaking and his comrades dangerously stalked towards him. With intent on quickly finishing the job. However, Starscream decided to take a gamble and lifted his arm into the air to fire his missle on his wrist at the ceiling. The roofing then suddenly collapsed ontop their heads as both Predaking and his brothers looked up. Taking advantage, before the debris could hit him, Starscream fired his blaster at the ground he sat on, which collapsed and made him fall into a underground tunnel that had been built over the lab. As a result, he remained unscaved as the roof debris buried Predaking and his comrades and allowed Starscream to escape their clawed clutches.

"Stupid, primitive beasts". He stated as he stood up.

However, he could still feel the sting from his wound and was forced to limp his way out of the tunnel. Eventually, he reached what appeared to be a large cavern. However, as he entered deeper into it, he noticed cargo crates, equipment and some old pods that lied about. It must have been a storage bunker Shockwave built incase of a bombing. Starscream suddenly tripped over a long capable that sparked a reaction. Suddenly the power system in the cavern was restored and the overhead lights switched on, making visibility much easier for Starscream. He then stared wide eyed as the lights revealed the jewel of the caverns treasure. A massive intact spacecraft, basically the size of Ultra Magnus's own ship.

"A ship, obviously Shockwaves. And knowing him well operational". He thought as he moved to inspect the craft.

The outside of the ship seemed undamaged and well intact. He moved to open the ships cargo bay to enter. It automatically responded and so he limped his way inside. When he strode in he noticed a lavish small berth, obviously meant to be a sleeping quarters. His eyes caught the sight of large crates, all carrying equipment, weaponry, supplies and a stock pile of storaged Energon cubes.

"He really does think of everything". Starscream stated with a smile.

He then suddenly took sight of a medical bay with still operational equipment. He happily laughed as he went ahead to repair himself with the tools. After that task had been completed, he went to inspect the cockpit area of the ship and seated himself, taking full notice of all the equipment and devices that the ship was installed with.

"A built in Spacebridge driver!?. Shockwave you lousy sleezy son of a-". He stated as he slammed his fist ontop of the keyboard and suddenly the light beams of the ship switched on.

The moment they did, Starscream suddenly took in sight something that was illuminated by the beams that lied at the far end of the cavern and immediately went to investigate.

"A occupied stasis pod, hmmm, perhaps a willfull recruit". Starscream stated as he inspected the large cylinder that appeared to still be operational and thus held within it a sleeping Cybertronian whom could be used to his benefit.

He immediately went to find himself a Cybertronian forklift driver to lift up the stasis pod and place it onboard the ship. It was a gruelling task as the pod was very heavy and the fork lift was very rusted over. Starscream had just managed to load the pod inside the ship when he suddenly heard a rumbling sound. He listened very carefully and curiously as the sound slowly grew louder and louder as if whatever was causing it was moving closer and closer to his location. He suddenly heard snarling sounds and realised they were coming from above him. Starscream panicked knowing it was definately Predaking and his fellow clones that were digging their way towards him. He frantically drove the fork lifter onto the ship and closed the cargo bays door before sitting himself in the pilots seat. He immediately started the flight activation process of the craft and watched as above his head, the ceiling of the cavern opened up, revealing a way to the stars. Starscream rejoiced at this as it meant an opportunity to escape Predaking and Cybetron for good. Just then, suddenly both Predaking and his clone brothers broke through the debris and ceiling just as Starscream ship was ready to take off.

"What!?, NO!". Predaking shouted as he watched the ship take flight and move high above his head and out of the open roof of the bunker and flew off into the skies of Cybertron. "Skylynx, Darksteel, clip his wings". He ordered as both Predacon brothers enthusiastically transformed into their beast forms and took flight after Starscream.

The ship was unfortunately not capable of traveling at high speed yet, which meant both Predacons were still capable of catching up with it. Both predacon's fired at Starscreams rear engines and wings and shoved the ship on the side to make him crash. On the inside of the ship Starscream struggled in his seat and was knocked about as the predacons continued to throttle the ship. As he collapsed about, his hand accidentaly activated the ships navigation system aswell as knocked lose one of the large cable vents that was now dangling over his head.

"System error". A voice spoke, coming from the online computer system that ran the ship.

Hearing the voice, Starscream frantically began flipping the switches and control boards of the ship to get it to respond to his commands.

"Computer, fire rear cannons". Starscream ordered.

Suddenly then, on the rear of the ship, a pair of massive gattling guns were deployed and immediately began firing at both Predacons. The powerful shots from the weapons did their job and detered both Predacons from pursuit of Starscream. Just in time for his new ship to clear Cybertrons atmosphere and gain full speed capability.

"TIME RUST YOU PREDAKING, SO LONG CYBERTRON!". Starscream victoriously cackled before the loose cabble vent broke and slammed straight into his face and knocked his head against the walls of the ship. "No deary I think ive had enough energon goodies today". Starscream stated deliriously before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Auto spacebridge control online, destination accepted". The computers voice spoke as suddenly on autopilot, the ship opened a spacebridge and entered it.

Beginning a pilgrimmage through space and time, carrying its knocked out cargo to an unknown destination.

* * *

_**Authors note:**__ Yep, Starscream will be in this fic, along with all the other famous transformers most of you know about. I hope you all will enjoy folks. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it finished. Please dont forget to fav and review if you have not, THANKS AGAIN FOLKS!_


End file.
